Does Not Commute Wiki
Welcome to the Does Not Commute Wiki A game for iOS and Android that is all about driving, strategies and power-ups. In this game, you control a troop of cars that don't run on brakes and where V8 engines replace violins. You have to get every vehicle to their destination, or in other words, from Point A to Point B. Once you get that car to its destination, you'll start in another vehicle, but the car you've just drove is also present. You'll notice that the cars start to pile-up and soon it becomes traffic chaos. This is why you need plan your routes and waving your arms about will only make things worse. As you drive along in the chaos, there's a little story going on in the background. Within the story, you will discover the mysterious lives of the drivers behind the wheel. What's this "project" that Dentist Charles Schneider is working on? Will Mr. Baker potentially quit his job in advertising? Can Mrs. Griffin resist the powers of Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang? How long can Clark Jensen keep up the charade of spirit driven cars? Will Mr. Mayfield yield to his ever peculiar obsession with Yorkshire Terriers? Who is this mysterious man who is impersonating Mr.Lee and where's the real one? Can Ben Womack get away with his frequent adventures of the beyond? These are only a few of the many stories in this game, but remember, you are on a time limit. Yes that's right, there's a timer ticking down and if it runs out, well, your car presumably runs out of gas and it's "GAME OVER!". Of course, like any game, you can reset all the way at the beginning, or if you have premium, start at any unlocked checkpoint you have. This game involves strategy and above all, good driving skills. If there's one thing to remember, it is "Plan ahead and don't be late!". Levels IMG-1233.PNG|The Suburb|link=Start - The Suburb IMG-1238.PNG|The City|link=Checkpoint 1 - The City IMG-1237.PNG|The Beach|link=Checkpoint 2 - The Beach IMG-1240.PNG|The Amusement Park|link=Checkpoint 3 - The Amusement Park Level 4 4-3 map.png|The City (Night)|link=Checkpoint 4 - The City (Night) Level 5 4-3 map.png|The Garbage Dump/Golf Course|link=Checkpoint 5 - The Garbage Dump/Golf Course Level 6 4-3 map.png|The Harbour|link=Checkpoint 6 - The Harbour Level 7 4-3 map.png|The Metropolis/Future|link=Checkpoint 7 - The Metropolis/Future Drivers There are 75 total unique drivers. (Sorted in order of appearance) Charles Schneider.jpg|link=Charles Schneider Betty.jpg|link=Betty Mrs. Mayfield.jpg|link=Mrs. Mayfield Mrs. Beck.jpg|link=Mrs. Beck Ambulance driver.jpg|link=Ambulance Driver Hernandez.jpg|link=Hernandez Mr. Baker.jpg|link=Mr. Baker Ms. Santiago.jpg|link=Ms. Santiago Mr. Turner.jpg|link=Mr. Turner Dwayne.jpg|link=Dwayne The man who calls himself Mr. Lee.jpg|link=The man who calls himself Mr. Lee Mrs. Clemons.jpg|link=Mrs. Clemons Julia.jpg|link=Julia Mr. Olsen.jpg|link=Mr. Olsen Ms. Fitzpatrick.jpg|link=Ms. Fitzpatrick Question mark.jpg|link=The car without a driver Mr. Mayfield.jpg|link=Mr. Mayfield Mr. Beck.jpg|link=Mr. Beck Dr. Trevino.jpg|link=Dr. Trevino Police officer Johnson.jpg|link=Police officer Johnson Ben Womack.jpg|link=Ben Womack Clark Jensen.jpg|link=Clark Jensen Ornithologist.jpg|link=A group of ornithologists Jennifer Womack.jpg|link=Jennifer Womack Mr. Price.jpg|link=Mr. Price Irene Spencer.jpg|link=Irene Spencer Mr. Wilson.jpg|link=The Wilson family Ms. Nelson.jpg|link=Ms. Nelson Mr. Hall.jpg|link=Mr. Hall Mr. Satelle.jpg|link=Mr. Satelle Robert (Crazy Bob) Foley.jpg|link=Robert 'Crazy Bob' Foley Mia Chaney.jpg|link=Mia Chaney Mr. Grantham.jpg|link=Mr. Grantham Mrs. Griffin.jpg|link=Mrs. Griffin Mrs. Harrington|link=Mrs. Harrington Mr. Solis|link=Mr. Solis Mrs. Decker.jpg|link=Mrs. Decker Mr. Diaz.jpg|link=Mr. Diaz Mr. Kirby.jpg|link=Mr. Kirby Alfie.jpg|link=Alfie Swanson.jpg|link=Swanson Cro-Magnon and Fair Maiden.jpg|link=A Cro-Magnon and a fair maiden Lord Ridley.jpg|link=Lord Ridley Donny.jpg|link=Donny Mrs. Warner.jpg|link=Mrs. Warner Mr. Hughes.jpg|link=Mr. Hughes Mr. Spears.jpg|link=Mr. Spears Mr. Griffin.jpg|link=Mr. Griffin Mrs. Grant.jpg|link=Mrs. Grant Mr. Ortega.jpg|link=Mr. Ortega Charles Schneider-0|link=Charles Schneider (again) Mr Briggs.jpg|link=Mr. Briggs Mrs. Thiesen.jpg|link=Mrs. Thiesen Mr. Molina.jpg|link=Mr. Molina Mrs. Smith.jpg|link=Mrs. Smith Mr. Ruiz.jpg|link=Mr. Ruiz Retired Dentist Charles Schneider.jpg|link=Retired Dentist Charles Schneider Mr. Shepard.jpg|link=Mr. Shepard Dentist student Charles Schneider.jpg|link=Dentist student Charles Schneider Ms. Donnahue.jpg|link=Ms. Donnahue Mr. Sculley.jpg|link=Mr. Sculley Elderly Mrs. Beck.jpg|link=Elderly Mrs. Beck Mr. Lee.jpg|link=Mr. Lee Ms. Dalton.jpg|link=Ms. Dalton Duncan.jpg|link=Duncan Mr. Ward.jpg|link=Mr. Ward Mrs. Stewart.jpg|link=Ms. Stewart Mr. Ferssel.jpg|link=Mr. Ferssel Dr. Brown.jpg|link=Dr. Brown Max Fitzpatrick.jpg|link=Max Fitzpatrick Mrs. More.jpg|link=Mrs. More Mr. Lauper.jpg|link=Mr. Lauper Ms. Reid.jpg|link=Ms. Reid Mr. Ashley.jpg|link=Mr. Ashley Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang.jpg|link=Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang Cars Ranks # Road Hog (0.1-20) # Sunday driver (20.1-40) # Cruiser (40.1-60) (in old versions, Motorist) # Racer (60.1-80) # Lead foot (80.1-90) # Speed freak (90.1-120) # Commuter (120+) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library.Category:Browse